mmaicfandomcom-20200214-history
Wanderlei Silva
Wanderlei Silva Quotes *"Put my name down on the check for Knockout of the Night." - Wanderlei before the third fight with Rampage. "I'm so hungry. I need this victory, I need to win. I'm gonna try from the first to the last minute for victory." - Wanderlei on Bisping. *"I want to fuck....fight Chuck Liddell. Fuck Chuck" - Wanderlei Silva trying to say that he wants to fight Chuck Liddell but it comes out very wrong. *“Next time I fight Tito, I will deform his face.” - Wanderlei Silva after losing to Tito Ortiz in 2001. *"I challenged Coleman and he accepted, he said he'd fight me. I pointed at Baroni and challenged him too, he looked at me with a bewildered look on his face and asked: "Me?", I said "Thats right, You!!" I also challenged Quinton Jackson and he looked at me and said "Me too?", and I responded. If you want some, there is some for you too!" - Wanderlei Silva after the in-ring brawl after the Mark Coleman-Shogun Rua fight between the two fighter's cornermen. *"To Quinton Jackson: I'm gonna' make you my new Sakuraba!" - Wanderlei Silva. *Nobody is unbeatable. There are a lot of great fighters fighting around the world, and I don’t believe the best fighter in the world exists -Wand. *"I think Anderson Silva is going to beat Vitor easily." - Wanderlei's prediction. *"You have no chance man. I'm gonna beat the hell out of you. you've got no chance. The belt is mine, I'm the champion. *"Saturday we are going to have a great show and I am going to kick your ass." ~ Wanderlei Silva to Michael Bisping at the pre-fight press conference. *RESPECT ME!" - Wanderlei Silva, talking about his then-upcoming title fight with Rampage. *'"My fighting style is kneeing people's face."' *"NOBODY wants to fight Fedor." - Wanderlei Silva, former Pride MW Champion and GP winner, on Fedor. *'"War only in the ring, peace on earth."' *"I promise violence." - Wanderlei Silva. *"He wasn't talking to his girlfriend, he was booking a room at the hospital" - Wanderlei reffering to Rampage using his cellphone while Wandy was being introduced in their second clash. *"I'm gonna come out and go for to knock him out SO FAST" - Wanderlei talking about Keith Jardine, who he knocked out in just over a minute I believe. *"When I see my opponent, I begin to shake uncontrollably. Once he hits me, I think to myself, you just hit Wanderlei Silva, how dare you hit Wanderlei Silva. Then I try to kill them." *"It is not a tenderness time. I am not falling in love with him, and he knows when the fight starts I kick faces." Wanderlei Silva. *"For my fans, I will kick the Bisping ass." - Wanderlei talking about fighting Michael Bisping. *"I have a big heart. I work with my emotion, and I don't like to hear the boos. I want the crowd to cheer – with his blood or my blood. But I like the blood." - Wanderlei Silva *'"Draw a line and I'll fight everyone in the course of time."' *'"I'm going to punch faces."' *"I want to fuck - (er) fight Chuck. Fuck Chuck..." - Wanderlei Silva before fighting Chuck Liddell